Much research attention has been given the question of perceptual bases for reading readiness and achievement in the early grades. The literature in this area tends to be disjointed, however, because of the wide variety of tasks used and the lack of continuity from one research program to another. The present research is directed toward possible visual-auditory bases for reading. On the basis of a literature search an extensive pilot testing, a battery of perceptual tests (visual- auditory integration and some more basic functions like auditory memory) has been developed to represent as broadly as possible the range of tasks that have been reported to correlate with or predict reading ability. This battery of tests will be administered to first, second, and third graders. A correlational analysis will include performance on the perceptual tasks as well as reading and other evaluative data for each child. Information will be gained about the possible clustering of perceptual tasks and the the predictability of reading from the perceptual clusters. It will also be possible to compare across ages how stable and how predictive the clusters are and whether their relative importance for reading increases or decreases. A two-year longitudinal followup is planned, depending on the outcome of the present research.